Damp Nightmares
by Ravenpuff2001
Summary: It can be very important to an Irken to remember to change the DreamDisk in their PAK's, to avoid dreams build over their past and worst nightmares.


Okay, this is my first try on writting instead of just drawing p0rn. Usually my writtings are more "innocent". This is inspired by a RP with a friend of mine and his character starring in the story. Craven, a notorious rapist, murder, necrophiliac and cannibal. I got some elements in the describtions from reading **This Beautiful Illusion** so I want to give some credits to Kharn and Kr1mz0n too. But first of all credits to Irken-Defect for using his character Craven in this. Zapp, the female Irken is mine. Irkens and the IZ universe belongs to JCV or Jhonen as we know him. Enjoy the reading

_She didn't remembered how it end up like this, when he had arrived, when they took off their clothes_

_She didn't remembered how it end up like this, when he had arrived, when they took off their clothes. She didn't cared, all his touches feeling like a bless made her not care about anything else or questions like how, when or why. All she cared about was right here and now. _

_How they lay close, arms wrapped around each other in a loving cuddle as they talked about everything and nothing. It felt like this one single moment existed forever and always. No one or nothing else but the two of them and their physical closeness. _

_She purred as he pressed his lips against hers in a rough kiss, letting his tongue slip past her lips to explore the inside of her mouth. His claws caressed her body, exploring the softness he always fond about her skin. He grinned when breaking the kiss, showing those sharp teeth telling about his unusual diet of a certain type of food. Teeth that could easily rip her throat open and leave her to bleed to death. But the thought only made her shiver lightly with an excited purr as she felt those teeth caressing the skin on her neck. _

_The purr increased as she felt his hands moving down her body, reaching her hips and moving further down. His hands crept along her thighs until they reached her private area of her sex, and began to probe and tease at her naked sex before slipping a finger inside. At the sound of the faint gasp from her, he grinned an inserted a second finger, starting a motion of moving them in and out. Her antennae flicked and shivered as she moaned with faint sounds almost sounding like sighs._

_Clenching her hands she pleaded for more, her body already shivering at the stimulation. Still grinning, he removed his finger from her passage and rolled their bodies so he lied on top of her, looking into her red eyes with his own blind ones. He positioned himself and is member before he began to push into her passage. Starting slow at first, but received yet another pleasing gasp from the Irken female beneath him as he fully entered with a sudden thrust into her. He grinned at her sounds as she squeezed her eyes shut and gasping loudly._

_He began to pull back to pound into her passage already at a fast speed of thrusting, occasionally letting a moaning or panting sound of pleasure escaping him. Squeaking and gasping with each of his thrusts, she felt small tears of pleasure already welling at her good eye. _

_His hand reached up to grab one of her shivering antennae with the sharp curling tips, gently caressing it in his hand as he listened to her gasps from the sensations. Grinning once again he let his tongue stick out of his mouth as he brought the antennae up to it and coiled his tongue around it to pull the sensitive stalk into his mouth. Rewarded with her gasping moaningly and loudly as she arched her back and her already blushing face grew even darker green. _

_Slowly he started to let it go down his throat with swallow movements, his tongue coiling around it to help it down. Speeding up his in and out motion while doing so, rewarded once again with her lovely sound increasing. Deciding to take the other antenna, he grabbed it and stroked it lightly, before eventually sticking it into his mouth too without missing a beat or slowing his movements into her._

_Her brain felt dead to anything else but the pleasuring sensations and stimulation, as he coiled his tongue around both of the antennas in his mouth, both of them deep down his throat added with swallowing movements to add to the sensation to the oh so very sensitive stalks. Even he was blushing and the dark green colour on his face slowly intensifying. His right hand moving up from her breast he had been groping and fondling doing the act, to her neck, and finally up her cheek to feel the heat on her face from her deep blushing almost covering her whole face._

_After a while he pulled her antenna out from his mouth and throat to focus on his in and out pounding of her. Her claws were digging into the mattress underneath her, as she groaning and moaned loudly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to push him to go even deeper into her with his rough thrusts. It felt so good, it felt so right to her. She moaned and begged for more from the male on top of her._

_Both panting sharply between their moans, he pressed on more on his thrusts, pounding harder into her. He was so close to climax but fighting it back, concentrated on making her finish first._

_And soon, she arched her back once again with a loud, screaming moan towards the roof high over them, and tightened her grip on the bedclothes, almost tearing them apart. Her passage clenching around him tightly in such a way that only a few more thrusts was enough to bring him over as he let go of the fighting back his own peak. He stilled and moaned obscenely loud as he spilled his seed into her. Her eyes closed as the male's release spurted into her. She bit her lip, her antennae going limp as she ground her hips against him slowly, enjoying the tingling aftermath of her climax._

_She laid back on the bed, trying to catch her breath as his member slowly moved out of her to return to its protective sheath all Irken males had. She raised her arms to wrap them around him, to hold him close, but he moved off her and out of her reach. She saw him standing next to the bed, suddenly fully dressed and grinning down at her as always. She felt tired, her body too heavy to sit up all of sudden. She could just look up at him, those red, blind eyes, hanging antennae, his dark skin and sharp teeth in that grin of his. He started to move, walking away from the bed and into the darkness around it to where she couldn't see him. _

_Just before he was out of sight, he smiled that grim smile._

"_See you next time… Zapp."_

She sat up in a sharp moment even before she had opened her eyes, with a loud gasp. Her body was trembling and cold with sweat.

The red-eyed Irken female just stared blindly into the darkness surrounding it till her good eye had adjusted to the lack of light and the better vision from her cybernetic left eye. Still trembling, she raised her hands to grab her head, her long antennae laying flat against her head and back. She shook on her head in somekind of stage of shock.

"No…" she whispered to herself. A horrible dream, it was nothing but a nightmare, it wasn't real. She felt sick and grabbed her stomach as the mental feeling of illness became so strong it started to effect her body.

Shakingly she jumped up from the bed after kicking the duvet off herself and almost lost her balance. She adjusted her balance just in time to avoid falling to the floor, before heading as fast her shaking body allowed her towards the door leading from her room to her private bathroom.

She felt like vomiting but as she tried, her stomach had nothing to return. It had been one of those days where she hadn't felt like eating anything. The surviving system in the PAK she had on her back, connected to her spine, and its survival system allowed that behaviour. It wasn't necessary to eat everyday as long the PAK worked as it should. All she could do now was spitting and hoping to get rid of the horrible feeling inside of her.

"Of all… o-of all people.. Wh-why him??" She closed her eyes shut, covering her face with her hands. While feeling in despair and ready to curl and die in the nearest corner, the more cold parts of her mind was busy figuring out why she even had a dream. She usually didn't dreamt. She had a DreamDisk installed in her PAK, a device made specific to keep the owner from being bothered with dreams.

Of course.

Slowly, on shaking legs, she got up and left the bathroom, walking over to a part in her room where a notice board hang on the wall. While she grabbed the board to lift it down from its spot on the wall, her PAK opened so she could reach behind her when her hands were free and grab the disc sticking ready out from her PAK.

Where the board had hung just a moment ago was a safety box hidden away. Her free hand pressed the code and opened the safety box. There weren't much in it, just a few cards of different use and info on, some papers and plans and a box. She pulled out the box, opening and revealed the content to be more discs just alike the one in her hand. They were arranged in two rows. She put the one in her hand in the row to the right in the box and grabbed a new from the other row.

Closing the box and returning it to its place in the safety box, closing and locking it, she afterwards reach behind her to put the new disc into her still open PAK. Clearly an act she had done many times before. If the DreamDisk wasn't replaced when it was filled up completely with dreams from the owner, they would simply stop recording new dream waves. Irkens who wasn't used to dream thanks to the DreamDisks wouldn't be able to tell dream from reality until they woke up. And since most Irkens who used the DreamDisks tried to avoid bad dreams made from memories of past happenings they just wanted to forget, they often found themselves caught in horrible nightmares.

Zapp didn't hesitate to label her dream as a horrible nightmare. Of all people… why him? Why that?! She still felt sick as she returned the notice board back to its place on the wall and finally notice the feeling in her body besides the feeling of sickness and shock.

A feeling, kinda like a warm itching, down in her private area.

Zapp stared shocked into the wall, before with a frustrated roar punched her fist hard into it. Why would not only her mind betray her like that, but her body too?!

Frustrated, angry and shocked all in one, she stomped back to the bathroom while tossing the pale blue top she used to sleep in to the floor. In the bathroom she stepped out of her panties and tossed them at the chute in the wall for used clothes. The house's computer would automatically take care of cleaning whatever clothing she threw down into that chute.

Stepping into the niche the shower was, she stopped a moment when about to turn on the shower and looked at her hands. The bandages on her hands, fingers, wrists. From the last time she went into a cleansing frenzy and almost brushed the skin off her hands. But she didn't cared and fisted her hands till they shaked before turning on the shower. Steam already spreading in the bathroom because of the temperature of the orange cleansing gel.

Small tears already building up in her eye as she grabbed the washing cloth. She felt so flithy. Betrayed by her own mind and body.

FIN


End file.
